


Breakfast in Bed

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Mother's Day to Toriel, the mom of Toriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

The early morning rays of the sun barely filtered through the window of the Dreemurr’s bedroom when Asgore opened his eyes. He smiled, Toriel still sound asleep in his arms, light snores coming from his beloved wife. As slowly as he could, he pulled himself away, doing his best not to disturb her. With barely even a creak of the springs, he snuck out of the bed, Toriel still breathing rhythmically in her sleep, soft murmurs and sighs coming from her unconscious form.

Asgore tiptoed out of the room, checking one last time to make sure that Toriel was sound asleep before closing the door with a quiet ‘click.’ Frisk was waiting outside of her room. The two shared a smile and a silenced giggle, before walking stealthily towards the kitchen. Asgore reached up and a grabbed a skillet from the rack, Frisk took eggs, potatoes and other assorted vegetables. She set down the foodstuffs down on the counter next to the stove, which came to life with a few clicks, a large slab of butter now melting on the pan.

Grabbing the spuds, Asgore moved to the sink, peeling the potatoes with ease. He grabbed a mixing bowl before moving back towards the counter. Frisk peeked into the skillet, making sure that the butter wasn’t burning as Asgore shred and rinsed the potatoes. The old king sprinkled the shredded tuber over the butter, soft sizzles and cracks coming from the food. He cracked some black pepper and sprinkled some salt over the spuds. The appetizing smell rose up, making both of the cooks mouths water.

Waiting until they turned a golden brown, Asgore moved the hashed browns onto a plate, adding another slab of butter to the skillet. He picked up the hot pan, spreading the quickly melting shortening before cracking a few eggs, scrambling the yolks and the whites. Frisk diced up a red pepper, which Asgore added to the sizzling pan. Cheese and asparagus were sliced up, both being added to the omlette. Spices and herbs were thrown in before Asgore feld the omelette over, letting it cook for a little bit more before rolling it onto the plate, the sides folding neatly. He halved the meal, putting one half on a plate for Frisk and himself and the rest on Toriel’s.

Frisk grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, Asgore picked up two wine glasses and a smaller glass for the child. The monster popped open a bottle of champagne as quietly as he could, pouring the juice into each glass, adding the bubbly to his and Toriel’s. Asgore took out the tray, Frisk neatly putting the plate and glass onto the surface. The two looked at their work, double checking to make sure they didn’t miss anything. Frisk cracked a smile, Asgore joining her. They had a quick high five before taking the tray down the hall.

~~~

Toriel yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms and back. She flopped on her back, covering her mouth as another yawn surfaced, opening her eyes as it passed. Asgore and Frisk stood at the foot of her bed, each one with a smile from ear to ear.

Frisk was the first to speak. “Happy Mother’s Day, Mom!” She raced up and gave the motherly goat a hug, Toriel still slightly groggy.

“Oh, thank you my child.” After the sleep from her eyes, she hugged the human back. “What a nice surprise.” She looked at Asgore, then the tray in his hands. “A very nice surprise.”

Asgore chuckled, “Only the best for you, honey.” 

Toriel sat up and took her glass, taking a sip of the mimosa. “Hmm, that’s a smart philosophy,” she joked, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. Asgore set the tray down in her lap, her stomach grumbling at the smell of food. Without a word she took a bite, a content hum forming in her throat. Before long she polished off her plate, Asgore taking the tray and getting it out of the way. 

“Wow.” Was all she managed to say, looking at her two family members. “I could get used to this.” Asgore and Frisk shared a nervous laugh, making Toriel giggle. “Oh, you know I’m joking. It was very sweet of you two to do this for me.” She yawned again. “Though, I think a great gift would be being able to sleep in a bit.”

Frisk smiled. “Of course! Come on Dad, let’s get some breakfast.”

“Actually Frisk, I think Asgore could help me with one more thing,” said Toriel.

Frisk caught Toriel’s drift, giggling as she closed the door behind her. Asgore watched as she went before looking back at his wife. “I wonder what you need me to do,” he said sarcastically, a devious grin on his lips.

Toriel’s expression matched his. “Oh, the possibilities…” she said, chuckling as he moved his muzzle to hers. Just as he was about to kiss her, she sat back. “Could you please close the drapes? It’s a bit bright in here.” Asgore laughed, going towards the window and sliding the lavender curtain across the sill.

“Is that all, dear?”

Toriel turned onto her side and smiled. “Yes, thank you Fluffybuns.”

Asgore snickered, moving towards the door. “Happy Mother’s Day, you old flirt.”


End file.
